


Filters

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor leaned over the Tardis console, working on the Dimensional Stabiliser as Rose’s laughter rang out.





	Filters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula/gifts).



> Inspired by the request timepetalscollective posted asking for Rose introducing the Doctor to face filters and a birthday drabble for rose--nebula. :)
> 
> Many thanks to tenroseforeverandever for all her help. <3

The Doctor leaned over the Tardis console, working on the Dimensional Stabiliser as Rose’s laughter rang out. He smiled; he’d never grow tired of that sound. 

Hearing a ‘click,’ he looked over to her. “What?”

“Nothing.” Rose quieted. “I’m just being silly.”

Intrigued, he walked to the jump seat. “No point to life if you can’t be a little silly.”

Rose turned her superphone around. She was playing with photo filters on an interplanetary social media app. “Aren’t you a pretty boy?”

There, on her phone, was him as a ginger cat. He had to admit, he wore it well.


End file.
